


Виньетка про Яна

by ka_mai



Category: DOGS (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I-07 DOGS. Михай | Йен. "Я любил вас, как отца!"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Виньетка про Яна

**Author's Note:**

> I-07 DOGS. Михай | Йен. "Я любил вас, как отца!"

У Яна зелёные-зелёные глаза.  
У Яна красное-красное пятно на груди.  
Кири хочется смеяться. Тоненько хихикать, выкашливать смех из сдавленного горла, прикрывать рот ладонью, запрокидывать голову назад.  
Лишь бы не было так тихо.  
Как неуместно.  
Как неуместна сама Кири...  
(Примерно так же неуместна здесь Милена, но Милена давно мертва, и ей можно)  
Михай гладит Яна по волосам, что-то бормочет, кривит - вот даже не хмурит, именно кривит - брови, и Кири хочется разгладить его черты.  
А ещё - чтоб Ян наконец закрыл глаза. Зелёные-зелёные.  
Невежливо устраивать истерику сейчас.  
Ян сплёвывает кровь и улыбается Михаю, и говорит: "Я любил вас как отца", и выдыхает через пробитое лёгкое - в последний раз.  
И вот тогда-то у Кири ёкает сердце - от непонятного дежавю, старого-странного-детского, и она наконец позволяет себе рассмеяться.  
И никак не может остановиться.


End file.
